


Kiren Route

by OikawasSimp



Category: Camp Buddy (Visual Novel)
Genre: Gay, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-09
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:27:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 7,365
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29943090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OikawasSimp/pseuds/OikawasSimp
Summary: Keitaro and Kieran. And Hiro and Taiga. Those are the ships!
Relationships: Hiro Akiba/Taiga Akatora, Kieran Moreno/Keitaro Nagame





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Me = Keitaro. i changed this on the next chapter :3

Keitaro P.O.V

'How does one preserve memories?'

'Memories can be incredibly valuable, as some of us may want to remember certain moments of our lives.'

'It could be a good one that made you smile or a bad one that taught you a lesson.'

'Unfortunately, some of these wonderful moments are at risk to be forgotten.'

'most things do not last forever. Everything is meant to change or fade away through time'

'Memories are one of them..'

'what can I do to make mine last forever? is it even possible? Is it a greedy request?'

'some people say that all good things come to an end.'

'I don't want to accept that!'

'That's why I will take the chance and find a way to keep all of my greatest memories!'

'So I don't forget!'

Conductor: LAST STOP, CAMP BUDDY!

Me: let's see... It should be right about here!

Me: Ohh! Camp Buddy! It looks so amazing!

Me: This must be the place Hiro was telling me about!

Me: I hope I'm not too late though, I should've arrived an hour ago. I'll get a scolding from him if he finds out I overslept again...

Me: ... It's pretty quiet here for some odd reason.

Me: shouldn't summer camps be lively and fun? To be honest I'm still kind of nervous. I'm not really the type of person who attends summer camps!

I'm kinda scared about what people will think or do, but I push that thought away and I smile wide in excitement.

Me: But this is going to be a new experience for me!

I smile as I hold onto my camera.

Me: I guess its time to take a picture.

I move my camera and I snap a picture of me in front of the camp buddy archway.

Me: .....Aaand there!

Me: Wow such a nice shot! Another picture for my album!

Me: It's been a while since I last met up with Hiro. I'm sure he'd like to see all the photographs I've been taking since the start of the summer vacation.

Me: I know how much he loves looking at my photograph album!

Me: Speaking of Hiro where is he?

I look around with a concerned look on my face trying to find Hiro. but as I start to worry I hear someone's voice snaps me from my concern.

Hiro: KEITAROOO!

I see Hiro run to me and he looks like he's about to jump on me.

Hiro: I'm so glad you made it!

I see that Hiro's smile happens to be wider than I ever remember it being.

Me: Hiro there you are!

Hiro stops in front of me then his face goes stern.

Hiro: What took you so long? I was waiting for you!

I frown a little then Hiro lowers his head a little.

Hiro: For a second there, I thought you already ditched me.

My expression changes to a surprised look.

Me: Huh? No! I wouldn't do something like that!

Hiro's expression changes to a closed-eyes smile that looks kinda forced.

Hiro: hahaha! I'm just kidding!

Hiro: I see that you brought your camera with you!

Hiro points at my camera and I smile.

Hiro: That is so you!

I smile wider as I see Hiro's expression look less forced.

Me: Of course! I can't miss this opportunity to add new pictures to my collection!

I see Hiro rub the back of his head as He looks at me with a concerned smile.

Hiro: You're pretty late though... as usual!

Hiro: I bet you overslept again.

I put on an angry expression.

Me: Hey! In my defense, I am absolutely, one-hundred percent sure that I remembered to set my alarm clock!

Hiro's expression stays but his posture does as he makes his hands into fists looking hyped up.

Hiro: Yeah, you haven't changed at all! hahaha!

I smile.

Me: Actually, I was worried you wouldn't find this place. You're usually bad with directions.

Hiro frowns with an angry expression.

Hiro: Hey!

Then Hiro's face relaxes into a smile as he rubs the back of his head.

Hiro: Well... yeah you're right.

Me: hahaha!

Hiro makes his hand into fists as he gets hyped up again.

Hiro: Anyway, this is the "Camp Buddy" place I told you about! It's kinda one of those summer camping thingies!

Hiro smiles as he puts his hands on his hips.

Hiro: I know you like to take pictures of nature and stuff too! So I figured it would be nice to spend our summer here!

Me: Yeah! I actually read about it in their brochure on my way here.

I Stare at the sign with excitement and stars in my eyes.

Me: It Said: Camp Buddy is a scout-themed adventure summer camp! They have activities like swimming, hiking and of course camping!

Hiro: Yup! I knew you would like it!

Me: I'm really excited! Thank you so much for bringing me here!

Hiro: It's my pleasure! If there's anyone I would want to spend summer with It'd be you Keitaro!

Hiro: Come on let's go!

(Heres where things change!)

Hiro and I run into the camp center. We stand there in the center waiting for someone. Then I spot a guy with red hair talking to 2 other people. one has pink hair and the other has dark green. I drag Hiro with me to the Red-haired boy and I tap him on the shoulder. he turns around with an upset face.

Me: Umm excuse me can you help us! We're new campers here and we don't know where anything is!

Red-Haired Boy: Tch, Yoshinori will help you now leave me alone!

The red-haired boy points at a building and then walks away. The other 2 run, after the red-haired boy.

Hiro: wow he's mean!

I look at Hiro with an upset look but, my expression immediately shifts when I see Hiro staring at the red-haired boy as he walks away.

Me: Hiro?? Are you okay?

Hiro: Huh! Y-Yeah I'm fine!

Hiro rubs the back of his head with a nervous smile on his face.

Hiro: L-lets go find the scoutmaster!

Me: O-ok!

Hiro and I ran to the building the red-haired boy pointed at. when we went inside we heard a fight that was going on between a Blonde boy and a purple-haired boy.

??: I TOLD YOU I WANT IT SO GIVE IT TO ME!

Hiro: There's a commotion over there!

???: This is mine...

??: Do I look like I freakin Care?

???: C-can you please just get your own?

??: Heh! Is that so?

??: You Asked For It!

Hiro and I stare at the fight in confusion. I was going to step in but the scoutmaster and a blue-haired boy stepped in instead.

????: Yoichi!!

Yoichi: What???

Scoutmaster: what did Natsumi and I say about manners?

Yoichi: Manners-Shmanners! Who are you? My moms?

The scoutmaster moves then points at us.

Scoutmaster: We have new scouts here and the first thing you show them is your rotten attitude?

Yoichi: New Members!!

????: Yes and they're right behind us!

????: You should at least try to give them a good impression!

Yoichi: Tch! Who cares about new student this camp sucks Mr. Perfect

Mr. Perfect?: Hey! Don't go there!

Hiro and I look at each other for some time then I speak up.

Me: Ummm...

Mr. Perfect?: Ah! S-Sorry about that! I'm Natsumi!

Natsumi? That makes more sense. Natsumi puts on a pleading face.

Natsumi: Just introduce yourself Yoichi! Please

Yoichi crosses his arms and sighs.

Yoichi: Hi. My names Yoichi Yukimura... Blah Blah...

Natsumi sighs a little.

Natsumi: Sorry about his behavior but that'll do.

Natsumi: anyway these are the new campers! Keitaro and Hiro!

Yoichi: *stares* they look dumb.

Hiro: W-WHAT DID YOU SAY TO ME!!

Natsumi: Yoichi!!

I nervously laugh.

Scoutmaster: ah I'm Scoutmaster Yoshinori and who might you two be?

Scoutmaster Yoshinori shakes my hand.

Me: I'm Keitaro Nagame sir and this is my friend Hiro Akiba!

Scoutmaster Yoshi: well it's nice to meet you!

I nod and I Natsumi takes us on a tour of the camp. the sun slowly sets as we walk back to the cabin. but someone bumps into me. I look behind me and I say a black-haired boy.

Me: I'm sorry! I didn't mean to bump into you!

???: It's fine!

Me: Umm What's your name?

Kieran: My name's Kieran What's yours?

Me: My name's Keitaro nice to meet you!

Kieran: Nice to meet you too!

I shake his hand and I walk away. when I get to the cabin I walk inside and I Sit on my bed and I write in my journal about my day.


	2. Day 7

Aiden: alright rope climbers get ready!

Keitaro: (Alright this is it, I can't lose this bet! It's all up to me now!)

Natsumi: Keitaro you can do this!

Hiro: you'll win I believe in you Keitaro!

Keitaro: (I nod my head. My friends believe in me. I can do this!)

Keitaro walks to the rope and puts his hand on the rope. He looks at Taiga who has a grin on his face.

Keitaro: (uuwahh!)

Aiden: Ready, Set...

Keitaro: (you can do this Keitaro!)

Aiden: GO!!

Aiden blows a whistle and Keitaro starts climbing. Keitaro gets the lead then Taiga catches up.

Taiga: I'm gonna beat you Keitaro! I'm gonna take everything away from you and you'll see how it feels!

Keitaro: Huh! T-Taiga! We don't have to fight..

Taiga: tell me Keitaro, which friend do you hold dear?

Keitaro: (uwah! That's a weird question)

Keitaro: well I've known Hiro the longest! Why?

Taiga smirks.

Taiga: no reason.!

Taiga suddenly starts to climb even faster throwing Keitaro off guard. Quickly Keitaro loses his lead and now Taigas ahead.

???: Keitaro you can do this!

Keitaro: (Huh? Who's calling for me?)

Keitaro and Taiga look down at the person calling for Keitaro. They both see Kieran waving his hands in the air. Taiga puts on a pained expression but continues on. Kieran is close to Keitaro so this means a lot.

Keitaro: (right! Even Kieran's counting on me! I must win!)

Both Keitaro and Taiga race to the finish line.

Aiden: and we have a winner!

Tension in the air as the winner is called out.

Aiden: Congrats! Taigas team won the game!!

~~~

Keitaro sulks as soon as he gets down from the rope. Everyone rushes towards him and give him encouraging words but Keitaro wasn't listening.

Keitaro: (it all depended on me and I let everyone down..)

Taiga: hey losers we won! Don't forget about our bet!

Everyone scowls and groans after Taiga spoke.

Keitaro: right, what do you want us to do.

Taiga lets out an evil laugh.

Taiga: not all of you only Keitaro!

Everyone: Huh?!

Taiga: actually better idea! I won't torture Keitaro head on, I'll take something precious to him.

Keitaro: (what does he mean?)

Taiga: I'll take his best friend away from him! Hiro is moving into our cabin!

Hiro: w-what!?

Taiga: you heard me pack your bags your moving!

Everyone stands in shock.

Keitaro: (why Hiro..)

~~~~

Hiro packs his stuff into a bag and he hugs Keitaro.

Keitaro: I'm sorry Hiro this is all my fault.

Hiro: no, you did your best Keitaro and that's all that counts!

Keitaro gives Hiro a weak smile and Hiro returns it.

Hiro: now I better get going! Don't have to much fun without me here!

Keitaro sighs defeated. He picks at his bandaid in anxiety.

Keitaro: (this is so much worse then me taking the punishment.)

Suddenly Yoshinori calls everyone outside to help clean up the sportsfest area. It being Keitaro's idea. Keitaro was going to be partnered with Hiro but, Taiga stepped in saying he wanted Hiro as his partner. So, Kieran was reassigned to be partnered with Keitaro.

~~~~

Kieran: have you finished the rope are yet??

Keitaro: ..... (I'm sorry Hiro.)

Kieran: Hello? Earth to Keitaro?

Keitaro: .... (this is all my fault)

Kieran: ... it's not your fault.

Keitaro: !!! H-How did you know?!

Kieran: it was written all over face.

Keitaro: oh,

Kieran: but like I said it's not your fault.

Keitaro: But I feel bad for Hiro..

Kieran: we need to distract you from that.

Keitaro: Huh?

Kieran: you'll get nowhere thinking everything's your fault.

Keitaro looks up at Kieran from his sitting position. Kieran picks Keitaro up by the hand and drags him behind the bathroom/washroom walls. They sit down.

Kieran: lets take a break and relax.

Keitaro: how should we relax?

Kieran thinks about this for a few minutes till an idea pops in his head. Kieran gives a smirk.

Kieran: stand up Keitaro.

Keitaro gets up almost immediately nervous from Kieran's demanding voice. Gently Kieran palms Keitaro's crotch as he gets on his knees.

Keitaro: uwah?!

Keitaro's face flushes as he starts getting hard.

Kieran: just enjoy this Keitaro.

Keitaro: (not like I could stop enjoying this.)

Kieran palms Keitaro harder as he licks his lips in anticipation.

Keitaro: Mmmmn

Kieran: heh

Kieran takes off Keitaro's shorts and he licks The tip of Keitaro's length.

Keitaro: mmmmngh. More, please!

Kieran: tell me what you want Keitaro.

Keitaro: mmm hah, I want you to suck on my dick!

Kieran smiles and puts Keitaro's Length in his mouth. Kieran keeps his eyes on Keitaro's eyes the entire time he bobs his head.

Keitaro: hah, Hah, Hah! Mnnmgh ahh.

Kieran slowly rubs his on length which turns Keitaro on even more.

Keitaro: Hah, Hah!! Kieran I'm getting close!

Kieran: mmhm. Mwe two.

Kieran tries to answer but it comes out a bit muffled. Kieran Bobs is his head faster and he strokes himself faster feeling him coming close to the edge. Keitaro suddenly grabs Kieran's hair as he comes in Kieran's mouth.

Keitaro: AAhHhHhh! MmmnGh! Hah, hah.

Kieran cums right after while swallowing Keitaro's cum. Kieran almost choked swallowing all of Keitaro's cum but he managed to do it.

Keitaro: wow..

Kieran: is that a good wow or a bad wow?

Keitaro: good, good.

Kieran chuckles at that as he gets up and gets dressed. Keitaro quickly follows suit and gets dressed as well.

Kieran: how are you feeling?

Keitaro: better now, thanks!

Kieran smiles and the two boys get back to work finishing their cleaning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess what I just wrote!! This! Haha! ;p btw ⚠️ means theirs lemon/smut in the chapter. Anyway hope you enjoyed! I'm writing out the rest of the story in the format of this chapter, kinda! That's all I wanted to say! Byeeeeee!!!


	3. Day 8

Hiro wakes up from his slumber with pain in his shoulders.

Hiro: *groans*

Hiro sits up and yawns as he stretches. Lee was already up for some reason.

Hiro: what are you doing up?

Lee: Huh?! W-what gives you the right to talk to me! Based on my calculations your rank lower then mine which gives you no right!

Lee pushes his glasses up.

Hiro: well sorry, I was just confused, jeez.

After Hiro finishes his statement there's tension in the air. Hiro gets up and goes to the bathroom to get changed and shower.

Hiro: hahh,

Hiro silently moans as the water hits his sore shoulders. He smiles feeling a little better then before.

Hiro: (stupid Taiga making me do basically all the work! Now my shoulders are tense!)

Hiro: *sighs* what would Keitaro do?

Hiro: (he'd probably think that there's more to Taiga then what meets the eye and he'd stick through the torture just so Taiga would open up to him.)

Hiro suddenly jumps as he hears the bathroom door open. Taiga walks in. Taigas eyes widen in surprise but then he calms down and turns on another shower. Hiro blushes as Taiga takes off his clothes revealing his masculine body.

Hiro: (it's nothing compared to Yoichi's body but it's still more muscley then mine..)

Taiga: what's wrong with you?

Hiro: Huh!?

Taiga: don't act all innocent you keep staring at my body

Hiros eyes widen in shock.

Hiro: if you have all that muscle then why didn't you help me clean!

Taiga: *laughs* cause Keitaro was the one who suggested it. I don't want to do anything he wants.

Hiro: *growls* well now my shoulders hurt!

Taiga: tsk, stop being a baby.

Before Hiro could retaliate he felt Taiga rubbing his shoulders.

Hiro: T-Taiga! W-What are you doing?!

Taiga: *groans* you said your shoulders hurt, I was trying to relax them.

Hiro: (wh-What?)

Taiga: tsk, just sit down and enjoy it dummy!

Hiro does as taiga says sitting down. Taiga continues massaging hiro's shoulders and back. Hiro lets out a heavy breath as his back relaxes onto Taiga.

Taiga: ....

Hiro: mmm, that felt amazing.

Taiga lets out a surprised noise and heat rises to his face. He looks at the tired Hiro on his chest.

Taiga: (he looks so peaceful, I wanna touch his-)

Taigas eyes widen.

Taiga: (stop thinking like that! Ughhh, now I feel weird!)

Taiga gets up quickly and turns off the showers then gets dressed.

Taiga: get up, and get dressed ya idiot we have to go!

Hiro: mmmm, Alright. *yawns*

~~~

Keitaro walks outside with his bag packed.

Keitaro: (Yoshinori said to pack a swimsuit and extra clothes, I wonder why?)

Yoshinori: alright guys! Thanks for getting ready so fast. The reason we woke you up early today is because!

Keitaro: (because?)

Yoshinori: were going to the beach!!

Keitaro: (the beach?!)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter endddddd UwU I finished this. Day 8 part 2 will be out probably today but later but maybe not idk. :) hope you enjoyed. Sorry for my awful grammar!


	4. Day 8,9- the beach

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I messed up on the whole date thing. This is actually on the 15th in the game but, I'm changing it to day 8 and the trip will just be a bit longer.

Keitaro: wow! The beach!!

Natsumi: it's been a long time since we went there!

Keitaro: it's been a long time since me and Hiro have been there aswell!

Hiro: Yeah!!

Taiga: tsk.

Yoshinori: since everyone's packed and ready let's get going! We get to hike there!!

Everyone: *groans*

~~~~~

Hiro: hey Keitaro!

Keitaro: Hiro! Are you doing okay with them?

Keitaro points at Taigas group.

Hiro: *nods* yeah everything going better then expected.

Keitaro: *sigh of relief* good that calms me down a bit.

Hiro smiles.

Taiga: hey dweeb stay with us and don't go wandering off!

Hiro: bye Keitaro!

Keitaro: bye Hiro!

Hiro runs back to Taiga, Lee and Eduard.

Keitaro: (I hope I didn't get Hiro in trouble with Taiga...)

Kieran: hey it'll be okay!

Kieran rubs Keitaro's back.

Keitaro: how do you know that? It could end badly and I'd feel bad cause I didn't do anything to stop it...

Kieran: I know Taiga, he wouldn't hurt Hiro on purpose. Hiro serves nothing to him other than to torture you.

Keitaro: *nervous laugh*

Kieran: he'll be fine. Trust me,

Keitaro: *sighs* okay. Yeah he'll be fine!

~~~~~

Yoshinori: Alright We're here! There are only three tents and 3-4 people can fit in each tent!

Kieran: hey Keitaro wanna have a Tent with me, Seto and Felix?

Natsumi: hey Keitaro! Do you wanna share a tent with me, Yoichi and Hunter?

Keitaro: uhhhhh..

Yoichi: psh! I'm having my own tent!

Natsumi: What! No Yoichi! You can't have your own tent!

Yoichi: well I don't wanna be with you and twinkerbell!

Seto: then you can share with me and Felix. We're pretty quiet!

Yoichi: fine.. what about frog boy and dp?

Keitaro: who's dp?

Yoichi: him! *points at Kieran*

Kieran: why's my nickname dp?

Yoichi: psh like I'm tellin you!

Seto: well there's an empty tent so Kieran and Keitaro can take that one.

Natsumi: Okay then it's settled.

Keitaro: (What just happened?)

Kieran: c'mon Keitaro!

Kieran drags Keitaro to the tent and they lay unload their bags and they set up sleeping mats.

~~~~~~

It's mid day and Keitaro, Yoichi, natsumi and Hunter are in their swimwear. Keitaro is waiting outside the tent for Kieran to get finished changing.

Kieran: sorry for taking so long!

Keitaro looks over and blushes. Kieran's wearing a swimsuit like Yoichi and Taigas but, it has gold trimming.

Keitaro: (he's so hotttt >////~////<)

Kieran: are you alright?

Keitaro: y-yeah I like your necklace! And your earrings!

Kieran: oh thank you! Now let's go splash in the water!!

Keitaro: oh, yeah!

Both boys run to the water so they could join the others.

~ meanwhile ~

Hiro: (awww man, they look like they're having so much fun..)

Hiro: (I miss Keitaro.)

Eduard: are you okay orangey?

Hiro: Huh? Yeah I'm fine just miss my friends.

Eduard: well you get to hang with usssssss!

Hiro: woo so much fun..

Eduard: *gasp* you don't have to be so mean! I'm trying to make you feel better!

??: what's going on?

Hiro turns around being face to face with Taiga.

Eduard: I'm trying to have a convo with orangey here but he won't stop being sarcastic!

Taiga: Ed, leave me alone with him.

Eduards eyes widen but he nods and walks off to find lee.

Taiga: tsk. Sit down idiot. And stop looking at me like I'm gonna murder you, I'm not.

Hro sits down but covers his eyes from the sun.

Hiro: Sorry..

Taiga: what are you sorry for?

Hiro: I was mean to your friend. He was just trying to help.

Taiga: .... you miss Keitaro I assume.

Hiros eyes widen as he uncovers his eyes.

Hiro: Huh?

Taiga: psh I could tell by the way you looked at him. Your head over heels for that dork but your to afraid to tell him in fear it'll ruin your friendship, right?

Hiro stays silent but nods.

Taiga: thought so.

Hiro: why do you care?

Taiga: I don't, but it's annoying to see you sad.

Hiro: jeez that hurt.

Taiga: Huh?

Hiro: *chuckles* I'm joking jeez, you don't gotta look so worried.

Taiga furrows his brows.

Taiga: not funny.

Hiro: sorry! But nothing you say can hurt me! I'm invincible! *laughs*

Taiga: *lightly chuckles* your a dork.

Hiro: hehe, *smiles*

~~~~~~

Later in the night Keitaro and Kieran are sleeping on their sleeping mats! Kieran peaks his eye open as he rubs the other eye. He looks over and he see Keitaro fast asleep.

Kieran: (he looks so peaceful sleeping like that,)

Kieran: (he's probably cold, so maybe I could..)

Kieran moves over and hugs Keitaro from behind. Kieran cuddles Keitaro as Keitaro moves backward into the unknown warmth.

~~~~~~~

Keitaro: *yawns*

Keitaro: (hmmm?? Who's arms are wrapped around me??)

Keitaro moves his head and looks behind him.

Keitaro: (k-Kieran!)

Blush spreads across Keitaro's face.

Keitaro: (h-Huh? What's poking me?)

Keitaro's eyes widen in realization.

Keitaro: (his boners pressed up against me!!)

Keitaro's eyes squint.

Keitaro: (What do I do???)

Kieran: mmmm, Keitaro.

Keitaro: (oh no, is he awake?! Shoot i feel myself getting harder from these naughty thoughts!)

Kieran cuddles Keitaro closer to his chest, which ends up pushing his boner against Keitaro ass.

Keitaro: uwah!

Kieran: k-Keitaro? What's wrong?

Suddenly Kieran slowly gets up and looks at Keitaro.

Keitaro: (I must've woken up Kieran!)

Keitaro quickly sits up and covers his hard on.

Keitaro: I'm fine! D-Don't worry!

Kieran gives Keitaro a questioning look then he looks down at Keitaro's hands.

Kieran: *smirks* you've got a little problem there right? I don't mind helping out~

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is where I'm ending this chapter at! ;P got a little busy yesterday so I just finished this chapter! Get ready for some lemon in the next chapterrrrr! UwU sorry for any grammar mistakes. UwU.


	5. Day 9- a little fun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I have an explanation, I wanted to make Kieran different then all the other routes, smexy time wise. So I might've added something that you'll see soon. Haha this was fun to write!! Also there are two scenes, Kieran Keitaro and Taiga Hiro! Don't forget those two were also in this routeeee!

Keitaro: wh-What!

Kieran: you can't act all innocent now, your body shows otherwise~

Keitaro blushes a deep red color.

Keitaro: what if someone catches us?

Kieran: they won't, trust me~

Keitaro: *gulps* o-okay.

Kieran gently moves Keitaro's hands from his crotch and he replaces them with his own.

Keitaro: hah..

Keitaro softly breaths out at the feeling.

Keitaro: mmm

Kieran: *smirks* shall we stay at this stage or should we move on?

Keitaro: hah.. m-move on.

Kieran: smart choice.

Kieran takes off Keitaro's underwear and he rubs along his shaft.

Keitaro: mmm, hah.

Kieran starts to speed up his pace. Keitaro lets out a rough moan from the feeling.

Keitaro: w-wait! K-Kieran!

Kieran stops moving his hand and he looks up at Keitaro.

Kieran: is something wrong??

Keitaro: hah, n-no it's just, I wanna repay you for the time at the sportsfest.. s-so..

Kieran lets go of Keitaro's dick and leans backwards.

Kieran: *smirks* go ahead~

Keitaro: *smiles* thank you!

Keitaro moves closer to Kieran and takes off his underwear.

Keitaro: w-woah, you have a piercing!

Kieran: *laughs* yeah it makes the bottoms scream my name!

Keitaro: *gulps* wow.

Keitaro gently kisses the tip of Kieran's dick, which is a surprising length. Then Keitaro puts his mouth around the tip and slowly works his way down the base.

Kieran: mmm, f-fuck.

Keitaro slowly starts to bob his head up and down, licking everything in his mouth.

Kieran: mmmn, ahhh, fuck!

Keitaro: (uwah! He such soft skin!)

Kieran moans loudly as he cums into Keitaro's mouth.

Kieran: mmmmngh, ahhh! Fuck!

Keitaro: (to, much sticky cum)

Keitaro swallows it all and releases his mouth from Kieran's dick with a satisfying pop.

Kieran: *breathlessly chuckles* lets move to another base shall we?~

Keitaro: h-Huh?

Kieran: I bet your curious about how good i could make you feel~

Keitaro: (uwah! Is he talking about what I think he's talking about?)

Kieran: you'll like it! Trust me~

Keitaro: *nods*

Kieran: question have you done this before?

Keitaro: n-no, not till after the sportsfest.! Your the first person who did that too me..

Kieran: aww, nice! But that means you'll need to be prepped!

Keitaro: prepped?

Kieran doesn't answer with his voice but instead he answers by entering a finger into Keitaro's entrance.

Keitaro: mmmmnghk, wh-What are you- ahhh,

Kieran stretches Keitaro by adding another finger, then another.

Keitaro: k-Kieran! Ahhh!

Kieran: *smirks* relax, this is barley anything compared to what's about to come~

Keitaro: wh-What do y-yo-ahhhhh, y-you mean?

Kieran: you'll see~

Kieran takes his fingers out of Keitaro earning a small whimper and he chuckles a bit. Slowly Kieran starts to enter Keitaro, but he waits for Keitaro to relax.

Kieran: seriously relax.. it won't feel as good if you stay as tense as you are..

Keitaro: b-but it feels weird!

Kieran: that's cause your not relaxing.

Kieran leans forward and places a kiss on Keitaro's forehead. Keitaro relaxes from that and takes a deep breath. Kieran smiles and he pushes himself the full way in, groaning from the tightness.

Kieran: wow, your so tight.

Keitaro: mmmngh.

Kieran starts off slow my doing simple thrusts, feeling Keitaro shake every time, but soon Kieran started thrusting faster, and harder.

Keitaro: Ahhhh! Mmmngh, K-Kieran! H-Harder!

Kieran obeyed and thrusted harder into Keitaro, searching for something. After a few seconds Keitaro suddenly widens his eyes as his moans become sporadic and they turn into loud cries of pleasure.

Kieran: found it!~

Kieran keeps abusing that spot and he feels Keitaro's inside tighten around him.

Keitaro wraps his arms around Kieran's neck and he brings them both closer together as he cums ok the both of them.

Keitaro: Fuck!! Ahhhh! Mmmngh. Hah.

Not soon after Kieran cums inside Keitaro with a groan. After they both calm down a little, Kieran pulls out and lays next to Keitaro. Kieran's about to speak when he's cut off by a whistle being blown. Both boys widen their eyes and they hurry to get their underwear on. Not soon after Yoshinori opens their tent.

Yoshinori: boys! Ah your already up! Well it's breakfast time then we're gonna do activities!!

Keitaro: a-Alright!

~~~~~~~~~~~

Hiro is sitting next to Taiga, Lee and Eduard. Eating his food peacefully.

Hiro: *sighs*

Hiro: (ughhhh, I'm tired.. I couldn't sleep at all last night)

Eduard: are you okay orangey?

Hiro: Huh? Yeah I'm fine just tired!

Taiga: Yeah no wonder, you were up all night.

Hiro: h-how did you know.

Taiga: your not quiet when you toss and turn..

Hiro: ughh

Lee: maybe you can rest today! Rest is important for the human body to function properly.

Hiro: I think I'll be fine! *smiles*

Eduard: alright just don't go passing out Orangey.

~~~~~~~~~

Yoshinori: Alright scouts!! Today we're playing volleyball!

Yoichi: Yeah! I'll beat all of you!!

Natsumi: Yoichi! This is a team game!

Hiro: ugh I don't feel well..

Taiga: are you alright?

Yoichi: fine! Torch-head lets take them down!

Yoichi grabs Hiro by the arm and is about to drag him when Taiga grabs Hiros wrist.

Taiga: excuse me I was in the middle of a conversation with him!

Taiga pulls Hiro back and he lets Hiro rest on him.

Yoichi: psh! Who cares! I wanna kick butt with Him!!

Taiga: *sighs* are you alright Hiro? Do you need to sit down?

Hiro: Yeah, I'd like to rest a bit.

Taiga: sure, go to the tent, I'll tell Yoshi you need to rest.

Hiro: thanks, that means a lot!

Hiro staggers off to the tent and Yoichi looks confused.

Taiga: he didn't get sleep last night. He looked weak.

Yoichi: hmm. Yeah I guess he did look a little weak. By the way can you explain to me when you started caring for his well being?

Taiga: I don't really care it's just annoying,

Yoichi: Yeah, keep tellin ya self that! I'll tell Yoshi, go check on him, since he's so annoying.

Taiga: tch fine

Taiga walks off and Yoichi just smirks.

Yoichi: (he's in such denial, it's funny)

~~~~~

Taiga: are you doing better?

Hiro: Yeah!

Taiga: are you sure?

Hiro: Yeah I'm doing way better!

Taiga: hmm. Tch your so annoying.

Hiro: H-Hey I didn't even do anything!

Taiga: Yeah, that's what makes you so annoying!!

Hiro: w-what? What do you mean?

Taiga: it's annoying that your not being annoying.

Hiro: (What? That doesn't make any sense?)

Taiga: *sighs* your supposed to fight back, not just accept any torture I put you through!

Hiro: I'm doing what I think Keitaro would do in my situation.

Taiga: tch, why?

Hiro: cause Keitaro's amazing! He'd also put up with your torture.

Taiga: no! I mean why do you think Keitaro would put up with my torture.

Hiro: well, Keitaro's a very understanding person. He'd think there's more than meets the eye.

Taigas eyes widen.

Taiga: why do you speak so highly of him?

Hiro: well like I said before, he's amazing! I admire him as much as I love him! *smiles*

Taiga: ...... *glares* I don't buy it but whatever.

Hiro: *sad laugh* to bad Keitaro doesn't feel the same.

Taiga: that was pathetic.

Hiro: hey! It's sad!!

Taiga: it's pathetic.

Hiro: hmp! *gently pushes Taiga* meany!

Taiga: tch! *pushes Hiro*

Hiro: hey! Don't push me!

Hiro tackles Taiga and that start fighting.

Hiro: see! I'm not as nice as Keitaro!

Taiga: well your weaker then me.

Taiga smirks and flips their position to where Taigas on top. Immediately he pins Hiros wrists above his head.

Hiro: hey! Let go of me!

Taiga: ugh. Just shut up.

Taiga leans down and bites on Hiros neck.

Hiro: Owwww! That hurt.

Taiga: that's the point.

Hiro: (Taiga bites down again, a little more gentle then before as his grip tightens around my wrists)

Hiro: *bites lip* f-fuck. Owww! Jeez, at least be gentle.

Taiga: hehe, don't forget you still gotta do whatever I say, so you'll just have to take it.

Hiro: (shoot the sportsfest I forgot the deal! Ughhh)

Taiga: good, now stay as quiet as you can, but I know that'll be tough!

Hiro: (What does he-)

Taiga strips his shirt and his pants off, along with undoing Hiros clothes.

Hiro: (Wh-What!! He's not gonna do that? Is he?)

Hiros panic is written all over his face.

Taiga: *smirks* I'll enjoy this, I don't know about you.

Hiro: *gulps*

Taiga quickly takes off their underwear and he grabs one of Hiros hands. He moves Hiros hand to his hardened cock and moves his hand up and down along the shaft.

Hiro: (hmp, he's such a pervert, forcing me to do this!)

Hiro: (But...)

Hiro looks at Taigas face.

Hiro: (he looks so fucking hot right now! Ughhh I'm so confused!!)

Taiga: *grunts* fuuuck..

Hiro: (well since this is happening I might as well play along)

Hiro starts moving his hand and he moves Taigas hand to his side.

Taiga: mmmnh, ahhh, f-fuck, I'm cumming! F-Fuuuuck!

Taiga cums on both Hiro and his own stomach.

Taiga: hah, hehe! I didn't know you had it in you. Well I guess you don't have it in you just yet~

Hiro: (w-wait What!?)

Taiga forces Hiro on the ground and he lifts Hiros legs over his shoulders.

Hiro: w-wait! I've never- hmmmngh.

Before Hiro could finish Taiga put his hand over Hiros mouth.

Taiga: Shut it!

And with that Taiga thrusted into Hiro.

Hiro: Ahhmmmmngh!

Hiros hands desperately grab at Taigas wrist, digging into them as he let out a pained noise.

Hiro: (owww! Fuck! That hurt like hell!)

Taiga: *grunts* fuck, your so tight!

Hiro moans a little as Taiga starts thrusting in and out. Taiga keeps thrusting not giving Hiro any time to adjust.

Hiro: (owww! This fucking hurts)

Hiro puts all his might into moving Taigas hand, which he successfully does.

Hiro: T-Taiga! W-Wait! It hurts! Fuck, it hurts!

Taiga: tch, don't worry you'll be fine.

Taiga bites Hiros neck again, testing his patience.

Hiro: *moans* ahhh, s-stop, th-that hurts.

Taiga lets out a small laugh and bites again but harder.

Hiro: (why do I feel so weird!)

Taiga: F-Fuck!

Hiro: (at least he's close to me)

Hiro: Mmmngh A-ah fuck.

Hiro starts rubbing his own shaft trying to reach his climax.

Hiro: Ahh! I-I'm cumming!

Taiga: hnngh fuck!

Soon after Hiro came, Taiga came inside of Hiro.

Hiro: ahhh, hah

Hiro struggles to catch his breath and he places his hands on Taigas chest in need of stability.

Hiro: (why do I feel all cuddly now.. ugh!)

Once Taiga catches his breath he pulls out of Hiro and he stands up, putting on his clothes.

Taiga: get dressed dweeb before anyone comes inside the tent. Hiro frowns but gets dressed.

Hiro: tss! Ow ow owww! Jeez you were so rough.

Hiro rubs his back trying to relieve the back pain.

Taiga: lets go. Since your feeling better you have to play volleyball.

Hiro: ughhhh, fine.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Mmmmm. A delicious chapter. Also dang Taiga you rough! Wow almost 130 people read this route. Hope I'm living up to your expectations! Haha! Anyway some kinky stuff happened don't you think? Hope you enjoyed! And as always sorry for any spelling or grammar mistakes!


	6. Day 13 + day 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm done with school!! Woooo! And since my summer break has begun that means more chapters! Sorry if I don't post like every other day I have 3 other books I'm currently writing! Anyway, I skipped a few days of activities, hope ya don't mind! Basic summary of what would've happened is Everyone did badge collecting activates or rested. Everything is quicker in this route so the trip will just be longer but there will be new activities I make up. Anyways onto Day 13 and 14!

Keitaro: (I feel weird, I feel happy, yet weird)

Keitaro looks over at Kieran who is smiling in his sleep. Keitaro smiles.

Keitaro: (I've felt weird ever since we..)

Keitaro: Ahhh! This sucks I can't think of that now. I need some sleep!

~~~~~~~

Yoshinori blows his whistle but Keitaro barely moves.

Kieran: hmm, Keitaro scoutmaster Yoshinori blew the whistle.

Kieran looks over at Keitaro who is still fast asleep. Kieran gently shakes Keitaro.

Keitaro: hmmm? Kieran? What's going on-

Yoshinori: boys are you up?

Keitaro: Yoshi? is it morning already?

Yoshinori: I'll answer that in a minute, just get up and get your swimwear on.

Keitaro: oh alright sir!

Keitaro and Kieran get up and start getting changed.

Keitaro: (Kieran wears such tight swimwear and it outlines his...)

Keitaro: (Ahhhh! Don't think thattttt!)

Kieran: Are you alright Keitaro?

Keitaro: Y-Yes I'm fine

Keitaro: I'm just confused as to why Yoshi won't tell us what we're doing today.

Kieran: Well I'm pretty sure its a surprise.

Kieran: Hey I have a question, why do you wear such baggy swimwear.

Keitaro: well I don't know its the only type of swimwear I've worn.

Kieran: What if we swapped for this special activity?

Keitaro: oh uh okay! if that's okay with you,

Kieran: Yeah of course it's fine with me!

Keitaro and Kieran swap swimwear and they start putting on each other's swimwear.

Keitaro: (Uwah! It's so tight)

Kieran: You can keep your goggles.

Keitaro: oh thank you! we should head out now.

Kieran and Keitrao walk out of the tent and they head over to Yoshi.

Keitaro: Yoshi, It's night time? Why did you get us up?

Yoshi: oh well I'll reveal that once Yoichi, Seto, and Felix are finished getting changed.

Yoshi examines Kieran and Keitaro.

Yoshi: You two are wearing each others swimwear?

Kieran: Yeah I suggested we switched since Keitaros never wore my type of swimwear.

Keitaro: Yeah, haha!

Yoshi: *Gasp* You two! awww you guys are gonna get a badge! Its called the friendship badge, you swap clothes for a day!

Kieran: Really? That's so cool!

Natsumi walks up to the three.

Natsumi: Keitaro? Kieran? did you guys swap swimwear?

Keitaro: Yeah! Apparently we can get the friendship badge!

Natsumi: *Gasp* Really! I'm so proud of you Keitaro!

Yoichi also walks up to the four with Set and Felix behind him.

Yoichi: Jeez who cares about badges Mr. Perfect.

Yoichi looks at Keitaro.

Yoichi: Nice ass~

Keitaro: Uwah! Y-Yoichi!

Kieran: *Laughs*

Yoshi: Yoichi! That is completely inappropriate!

Yoichi: What! I'm just telling the truth!

Keitaro: (That was so embarrassing!)

Natsumi: Hey Yoshi wheres Hiro and the other 3?

Yoshi: They're hanging by the campfire.

Natsumi: then let's all go to the campfire so everyone can hear what we're doing tonight!

Yoichi: You sound like you know what's happening

Yoshi: Natsumi was the one who suggested this idea, I liked it so I asked Goro if we can do it. he agreed and so that's what we're doing.

Natsumi: Mmhm! *nods*

Keitaro: (We all walk to the campfire and I see Hiro)

Keitaro runs up to Hiro and hugs him.

Keitaro: How are you?

Hiro: oh I'm doing fine! how are you?

Keitaro: I'm fine, what have you been doing recently?

Hiro: not much, though I'm not getting amazing sleep,

Keitaro: awww I hope your feeling better now!

Hiro: yeah I got pretty decent sleep last night so I'm feeling so much better.

Hiro looks at Keitaro more thoroughly.

Hiro: are you wearing Kieran's-

Keitaro: Yes, we're gonna get the friend badge. we swap clothes for a day, starting now of course!

Hiro: aww!

Yoshi: Alright guys Tonight we are doing something Natsumi suggested!

Yoshi: We're going to go have fun in the ocean with a game of hide and seek! But everyone will swap swimwear with one person in their tent. Keitaro and Kieran already did this accidentally.

Yoshi: for Yoichi, Seto, and Felix, you three will trade in a triangle. since you, three are an odd number. everyone else trade in pairs.

Kieran: this'll be fun!

Keitaro: yeah!

Yoshi: Alright now go get changed and we'll start a game!

Keitaro: (Hiro and Taiga finished switching first, Lee and Eduard finishing slowly after)

Keitaro: (Eventually everyone finished changing and I laughed at Yoichi wearing Seto's swimwear.)

Hiro: Hah! Wolfboy somehow you found a swimsuit even smaller than your other one!

Yoichi: My swimsuit Is not small its tight!

Hiro: Whatever Wolfboy!

Yoichi: Your the one whos wearing Taiga's Swimsuit. no one wants to be in his swimsuit.

Taiga: Tch.

Keitaro: Hey Yoichi that was mean!

Yoshi: Alright boys stop fighting! Let's go and have some fun!

Yoichi: fine!

Yoshi: okay so I will seek first everyone else hide!

Everyone: okay!

———————

Keitaro hides behind a tree.

Keitaro: (here should be a good spot!)

Hiro: *whispers* Keitaro

Keitaro: uwah!

Hiro: *whispers* shhhh, we don't want to make any noise!

Keitaro: *whispers* S-Sorry, you just startled me!

Keitaro: (I cant believe Hiro is here, maybe I can ask him how things are going)

Keitaro: *whispers* Hiro, tell me honestly, is everything okay with you and your group?

Hiro: ...

Keitaro: (he looks like he's thinking hard)

Hiro: *sighs and whispers* it's not that bad, I think Taiga is still getting used to me but the other two have warmed up i me pretty quickly.

Keitaro: *whisper* Taiga doesn't hurt you right?

Hiro: o-of course not!

Keitaro: *whsipers* Hiro! Shhhhh,

Hiro: *whispers* S-Sorry.

Keitaro: *whispers* it's fine- wait.

Keitaro: (I look at his neck more closely, there's a bruised bite mark)

Keitaro: *whispers* H-Hiro what's that?

Hiro: *whispers* I-It's nothing,

Keitaro: *whispers* then why did you cover it up!

Hiro: ...

Keitaro: *whispers* were you lying when you said Taiga wasn't hurting you?

Hiro: *whispers* N-No it's not that, it's well... he didn't hurt me he... uhhh

Keitaro: (Hiro's face is really red, I hope he's okay)

Hiro: *mumbles* he might've done something to me..

Keitaro: *whispers* what? I didn't hear what you said.

Hiro: Uhh well he Uhh-

Yoshinori: boys! I found you two!

Keitaro: ahhh! Woah, where did you come from!

Yoshinori: *laughs* I found you two which means I have now found everyone, so let's go back to the fire.

Keitaro: oh, okay.

Hiro: *sigh of relief*

Keitaro, Hiro and Yoshinori walk back to the fire.

Keitaro: (the game continued like this for the rest of the night)  
——————

Kieran: Keitaro, I'm exhausted! But I'm not tiered.

Keitaro: same! What day is it?

Kieran: oh it's he 14th why?

Keitaro: thanks! I'm gonna go update my journal!

Kieran: you have a journal?

Keitaro: yup!

Kieran: Taiga has a journal too. I don't know if he uses it anymore though.

Keitaro: really he does? Wait how do you know.

Kieran: well, I used to be his friend. Well, more than a friend but we.. grew apart.

Keitaro: aww, what happened.

Kieran: n-nothing we just happened to grow away from eachother. It's not that big of a deal.

Keitaro: (hmmm, I feel there's something he's not telling me, but I shouldn't pressure him into telling me anything)

Kieran: hey Keitaro, have you finished journaling yet?

Keitaro: Yeah! Why?

Kieran: well, I...

Keitaro: Kieran?

Kieran: can we do 'it' again?

Keitaro: it? What's it?

Kieran: *grunts* n-nothing never mind.

Keitaro: (is he talking about what we did a few days ago?)

Keitaro gets on top of Kieran.

Kieran: K-Keitaro?

Keitaro start taking off his shirt then his pants, till he's in his underwear.

Kieran: K-Keitaro?!

Keitaro: well you wanted to do 'it' again right?

Kieran: *gulps* y-yeah But..

Keitaro: (why am I so nervous, does he not want to do 'it' with me anymore?)

Kieran: I didn't think you'd top like this.

Keitaro: *sigh of relief* phew.

Kieran: are you okay.

Keitaro: it's nothing i was just a bit nervous is all.

Kieran: Alright.

Kieran starts to take off his pants leaving his shirt on.

Kieran c'mon! Let's get started. I've been dying to do this with you.

Keitaro's eyes widen as blush spreads along his face.

Keitaro: (with m-me?)

Kieran takes both of their underwear off and slowly starts entering into Keitaro.

Keitaro: k-Kieran!

Kieran gets all the way inside of Keitaro and stops moving so Keitaro can adjust.

Kieran: *grunts* your so tight..

Keitaro: ahh, mm

Kieran: k-Keitaro are you ready?

Keitaro: *nods*

Kieran: Okay, since your on top start moving your hips.

Keitaro starts slowly moving his hips up and down along Kierans Shaft.

Kieran: *grunts* f-fuck

Keitaro: (this feels so good, and I can't get what Kieran said out of my mind)

Keitaro: k-Kieran, I already feel close.

Kieran: f-fuck!

Kietaro: (I can feel the piercing better from this position and it drives me crazy)

Keitaro: (I start moving forward as well as up and down to create more friction)

Kieran: k-Keitaro say my name.

Keitaro: *nods* K-Kieran.

Keitaro: (as soon as I said Kieran I overwhelmed, I feel the knot in my stomach already)

Kieran: ahh fuck!

Keitaro: K-Kieran I'm about to cum!

Keitaro: (Kieran grabs my hips and speeds up my pace quickly leading me to my climax)

Kieran: fuckkk.

Keitaro: Kieran!

Keitaro: (I cum as I feel my body shudder)

Keitaro: woah.

Kieran pulls out of Keitaro and he stands up.

Kieran: I haven't cum yet so-

Keitaro: (Kieran shoves his dick in my mouth and starts thrusting)

Kieran: *grunts* ah fuck,

Keitaro: (I try to keep my eyes on Kieran while he basically fucks my face.)

Kieran: K-Keitaro!

Keitaro: (suddenly I feel my mouth get filled with cum, I kinda gag but I manage to swallow it all)

Kieran pulls out of Keitaro's mouth and he slowly pulls his underwear on. Kieran lays down on their mats, leaving some room for Keitaro.

Keitaro: (I get my underwear on and I lay down next to Kieran, he grabs a blanket and tosses it over us.)

Kieran: now we can sleep the rest of the day.

Keitaro: Yeah.. (I wanna cuddle so bad but I don't wanna push that onto him)

Kieran: what? Are you alright?

Keitaro: Yeah, I'm fine I just wanna know if it's alright that we cuddle a little?

Kieran: hah, your a lot like Taiga y'know? Just nicer.

Keitaro: really?

Kieran: yup, he also liked to cuddle.

Keitaro: oh, well we don't have to if you don't want to.

Kieran: nah it's fine! I don't mind cuddling.

Keitaro: (I smile then I feel his arms wrap around my waist, I don't wanna let go of this warmth.)

Keitaro and Kieran both drift off to sleep, and all they really do for he rest of the day is sleep or talk.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I finally finished this chapter. And I'll update more but not as much as I'd hope because I'm working on a movie script and many other books so, yeah. Anyways hope you enjoyed this, I also just got a computer so like sorry for any grammar mistakes since this was made on my phone. Now I have to go do my research for what happens next! Author out!!

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so this is Kieran route! My own story btw. The next one will start on Day 7. and also I'm changing Me to Keitaro! since that's how it is in the game. Onto the next chapter!!


End file.
